maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Demeter/Ilayuminite
|organization = Olympian Gods. |health = 4 |health# = 138 |stamina = 4 |stamina# = 138 |attack = 3 |attack# = 23 |defense = 3 |defense# = 26 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 28 |evasion = 4 |evasion# = 28 |effects = |bio = The Greek goddess of fertility and harvest, Demeter is also the mother of Persephone. Demeter is also one of the six children of The Titans Cronus and Rhea. Her very moods are reflected in the life and fertility of the earth. Since the day man-kind has been born, she cries for nature, for how it has been polluted throught the ages. These days, though, are even worse, with all of the incoming threats coming to her Earth. She is done with being passive - she will fight them till the ends of the earth. |gender = Female |metal = No. }} |Multi-Function Level 2 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 2 |name2a = Blessing of the Boar |stamina2a = 7% |target2a = One Ally |hits2a = N/A |hitcrit2a = N/A |cooldown2a = 2 Rounds |type2a = Buff |effects2a = |name2b = Poison of the Snake |stamina2b = 7% |target2b = One Enemy |hits2b = 1 |hitcrit2b = 89%/32% |cooldown2b = 2 Rounds |type2b = Ranged |effects2b = |name3 = Open the Earth |stamina3 = 14% |target3 = All Enemies |cooldown3 = 3 Rounds |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 98%/40% |type3 = Ranged Ground |effects3 = |name4 = Garden of the Gods |stamina4 = 21% |target4 = All Allies |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds (starts with CD) |hits4 = N/A |hitcrit4 = N/A |type4 = Buff |effects4 = }} Dialogue: Demeter: "I have seen a lot of heroes and villains alike hurt the earth for their needs, but I have always been in denial. It will stop... It will stop..." '' '''Demeter': "But this has gone too far. Nature will fight back. '''I '''will fight back". Demeter: "Agent, I have observed you since the Avengers fought the X-men. You fight bravely, to save others. I will help you fight for peace." Team-Ups : *'Anti-Precog': Characters against Precognitive Justice. *'Kang': Dares to work with Kang. (W.I.P) *'Doom': Dares to work with Doctor Doom. (W.I.P.) *'Godlike': Heroes who are mythological gods (or demigods). *'Hellenic': Heroes with Greek Ties. *'Progeny of Olympus': Olympus-related heroes. *'Arboreal': Heroes who are friends to trees. *'Arcane Arts': Heroes who use magic. *'Make Love, not War!: '''Heroes who are pacifists most of the time. *'Janus-Faced': Heroes who are Bipolar. *'Flora Galore': Poison Ivy and Demeter. *'Ease of Seasons: Demeter and Rhea '''Animations: #Summons her Scythe, and throws it at the enemy. #Amora's level 1, but without her effects on her hand. #Opens the ground beneath the enemy team. Looks similar to Quake's level 6, but raises a hand to the air instead of punching the ground. #Opens her hands like a big hug, and calls upon the Garden. Looks like a mix of this picture and this . Her pose is like in the picture I used - She looks at the camera (player), back to the enemies, and moves a bit upward and downward. Notes & Trivia: *She curses and blesses characters on her 2nd abilities. Therefore, they aren't summons. *Janus is the roman god of Transportation. He also has two faces, which were/are the symbols of Bipolarism. *Demeter , the goddess of the harvest, is focused on nature and order, while her father Kronos , the titan of the harvest (not to be confused with Chronos, the primordial god of time) focuses on castration and chaos. *Demeter does not hate man-kind, just the polluters. *Amazing Fate. *The Shield from Boar's Blessing is around 20% of the character's Health. 'Please give feedback! ' Category:Female Category:48 CP Category:Heroes Category:Ancient Gods Category:Generalists Category:Generalist